1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink base pad that is particularly suitable for a notebook computer by disposing a heat sink hole and a hot tube on a heat sink base to form action of heat dissipation and conduction so as to rapidly diffuse heat source for efficiently reducing the temperature.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, a heat sink device is usually installed in a common notebook computer mainly by using a heat dissipating fan to blow away the heat energy generated by an electronic element in operation; then the heat energy is sent out through an air outlet to achieve the effect of heat dissipation; however, this kind of heat sink device was not designed ideally because the heat dissipating fan is disposed inside the computer; when in operation, the hot wind blows back and forth inside the computer and that tends to form a stagnant layer; therefore, the hot air can""t be blown further; that only consumes the fan power and fails to efficiently increase the effect of heat dissipation and thereby becomes the major factor of causing the breakdown of the heat sink device. In addition, most of the electronic elements, such as the computer central process unit (CPU), the hard disk drive (HDD), the digital video disk (DVD), the electronic integrated chip (IC), the battery or even the fan itself are all capable of generating high temperature during execution; more especially, as the speed of CPU is required to be faster, if the high temperature generated therefrom has not been efficiently conducted outwardly, it might crash the computer or even result in burning the CPU due to overheat, or cause computer breakdown. In order to solve this problem, some of the industrials proposed a heat sink structure mainly having a pad body with three heat dissipating fans disposed thereon; when the notebook computer is placed on top of the pad body for operation, it accelerates the blowing and the dissipation of the heat source generated on the bottom portion of the computer. Although the application of this kind of heat sink pad is capable of increasing the efficiency of heat dissipation, the fan makes noises during rotation, increases the electricity consumption and requires power cords and plug sockets for fitting power sources of different regulations and that is very inconvenient. Therefore, how to efficiently increase the heat sink efficiency has become the critical issue for the industrial to deliberate for improvement.
Specifically, the present invention mainly has a plurality of heat sink holes disposed on a face board of a heat sink base for increasing free convention; a hot tube is affixed to the bottom of the face board of the heat sink base allowing heat energy to be dissipated evenly; in addition, the heat energy is transmitted to the circumferential rim of the heat sink base for fast diffusion to specifically solve the overheat problem of an electronic element and to make its operation more stable and thereby to extend its useful life; furthermore, the present invention doesn""t use any energy source nor electric source and that eliminates the problem in term of regulations; therefore, the present invention is suitable to be extensively applied to various notebook computers; additionally, the assembly design is of retaining style for convenience concern.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to efficiently reduce the internal temperature of the notebook computer to make the operation thereof more stable.
The secondary objective of the present invention is to efficiently reduce the temperature of the heat generating electronic element of a computer so as to achieve the best effect of heat dissipation thereby to extend its useful life.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a heat sink pad requiring no energy source but capable of efficiently increasing the effect of heat dissipation.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a heat sink pad not requiring electric power cord, having no problem of regulation but suitable to be applies to all kinds of notebook computers.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide a heat sink pad easy for assembly through the way of retaining for fast accomplishing assembly and fastening.
To enable a further understanding of the abovementioned objectives, the technical contents and structural features of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.